The Battle of the Mind
by Tur12
Summary: Once again Percy and Annabeth must go on a quest to help a god, but unlike any other battle, this battle can't be won with swords and daggers, this battle is within oneself. Percabeth. *Note, I don't own any of the Percy Jackson characters or anything this story relates to*
1. Poseidon Calls

**Hey Guys This Is My New Story, I Will Update A New Chapter Every Week**

 **Hope You Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Life was finally getting back to normal, at least so far nothing had happened. It had been a week since Percy and Annabeth had saved the world from Gaea, the earth

goddess who tried to take over the world. They spent their evenings at Camp Half Blood with all the other campers. After a long day of capture the flag the two decided

to walk down to the beach while all the others were at campfire singing cheesy campfire songs.

"What a beautiful sunset" Percy said, breathing in the salty sea air, "And I get to spend it with the most beautiful girl" he said not daring to look her in the eyes. "Well

that wasn't cliche at all!" Annabeth replied sarcastically. "Hey," Percy pouted, "I complimented you and _this_ is how I get repaid!" Right then Annabeth broke out in

laughter and laughed and laughed until her stomach hurt from laughing. "What!?" Percy demanded. "Nothing Seaweed Brain, it's just you get so heart broken by such a

small comment," she replied trying to control herself from laughing her stomach out. "Hmmpp," Percy said crossing his arms. Annabeth leaned over and kissed his

cheek, "Ok I'm sorry, don't be grumpy and enjoy the sunset." Percy agreed to this immediately and they enjoyed the evening with each others company. 

**PERCY P.O.V**

That night when I went to sleep I had a strange dream. I stood near this building that was very tall and had a giant clock on it, _Oh the clock tower_ I thought to myself.

But instead of there being a clear view of the sky, there was a view of my dad, Poseidon. He spoke to me frantically as if he did not have much time, he said "Percy! I

don't have much time to talk but you must come save me! I have been kept out of the water so I could not regain my strength, Lyssa has kept me hostage because of a

fight among us gods! I need you to find me and cut me loose from the chains, that is the only way- Ahhhh!" He screamed loudly causing me to wince, I tried to call for

him as I saw him become two parts, one part Neptune, Roman god of the sea and the other part Poseidon, Greek god of the sea! I awoke in the middle of the night in a

cold sweat and tried to make sense of what I had just saw. Dad was in danger, I realized captured by someone named Liz? Lisa? Oh I remembered now, some person

named Lyssa. My mind raced as I tried to put together the pieces; Who is Lyssa? How did she capture my dad? But most importantly I wondered why Poseidon had split

personalities, I thought that the god split personality was resolved? I decided that I would tell Chiron tomorrow and get the prophecy from Rachel before heading out, at

least that is what I plan to do, but being a demigod, I know that no plan is most of the time the best plan.


	2. Solo Quest?

**Hey guys! Sorry if the first chapter was not that good, the second one is a bit better!**

 **I hope you enjoy this weeks chapter :) See you guys next week.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **ANNABETH P.O.V**

Yesterday was absolutely perfect, me hanging out with Percy and no monsters or angry goddess trying to take over the world to deal with but I went to sleep that night

thinking, there is no way anything could be so perfect, I know for a fact _something_ would happen.

Next morning I awoke earlier than everyone else in the Athena Cabin, which happened a lot actually so I decided to work on my model of the new Olympus, I was now

working on Poseidon's throne, I knew he was the god of the sea and liked sea stuff but I was not sure what to exactly put on it, so to avoid getting sucked in a tidal

wave I decided I would ask Percy. When I went to Percy's Cabin, I noticed he was not in his cabin so I went to look for him. I finally found him heading to the Big House.

Many thoughts occured to me: _Did he finally get in trouble for accidentally blowing up the sink in the Ares cabin?_ Although they _did_ deserve that, or _Did something_

 _happen last night that I did not see?_ I decided that I would go up to him and act casual and if he tried to shoo me off then I would know something was up. I ran up to

him and called "Percy!" and surprisingly he swung around with a panicked look on his face until he realized it was me and said "Uh… Hey Annabeth," not looking me in

the eyes. I knew immediately something was wrong so I tried to talk to him. "Percy-" I began but he cut me off. "Look i'll see you later, ok? I just need to do something

first," he said and before I could protest he was off to the Big House. I decided to wait by his cabin in case he came back, I _knew_ something was going on and I was

worried what it was now.

 **PERCY P.O.V**

I had tried to leave early to the Big House so that nobody would question me or ask to come on the quest with me and sure enough, the _last_ person I wanted to go on

the quest with was after me. I tried to remain casual but I knew that she had discovered that I was hiding something but before she could ask me I darted inside. I

didn't want her or anyone to come with me because I could not risk losing anyone else. Already the war had caused me to lose many of my friends and the last thing I

wanted was to lose Annabeth. I walked up to Chiron who was sitting in his wheelchair and reading a book. "Hey Percy," he said putting down his book to greet me. "Hi,

umm I need to go on a quest," I said. Immediately the smile on his face started to fade away. "Whatever do you mean Percy? Haven't you done enough quests for a

year?" Then I explained my dream to him and that I had to rescue Poseidon. He look a little sad because he knew what hardship I had been through lately but he

nodded his head with understanding. "Ok, you may go on the quest but you must bring another person with you," he said firmly. "What! No! This is my dad so I should

go myself!" I argued. He shook his head and spoke, "No Percy, you have been through a lot already, you are not prepared nor rested enough to go by yourself, you

could get badly injured." I was about to protest again but I knew there was no way he would agree to me going alone, so I ran through the people that could go with

me. Jason and Piper were at Camp Jupiter as well as Frank and Hazel, Leo was with Calypso in Ogygia and I would never ask Nico, that kid had already suffered enough.

I knew the other option was Annabeth, but I did not want her to come with me. I decided I would ask Clarisse because I know she would _never_ want to go on a quest

with me, then I could tell Chiron that nobody wanted to go with me so then I could go alone! I headed to my cabin to get packed for the quest and then I would head

over to the Ares Cabin. I thought over this plan and knew it was pure genius!

* * *

 **See you guys next week!**


	3. A Duo Quest!

**See you guys next week!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **ANNABETH P.O.V**

Sure enough Percy walked over to his cabin and saw me standing there with my arms crossed. He had a surprised look on his face like he could not believe I was still

lingering around, but I was not going to leave until I got some sort of explanation. "Ummm.. Hi Annabeth" He responded. This time he did not interrupt when I asked

him "Why were you at the Big House?" I demanded. "Ummm… I got in trouble from the sink accident?" He said this in a questioning manner as if he was not sure

himself, I was not stupid, I knew he was lying. "What actually happened?" I said sending him one of my _tell me now or I will kill you_ glares and he tried to get inside the

cabin but I blocked his way. "Annabeth, let me in!" he said frustrated. "Not until you tell what's up, seaweed brain," I responded. After five minutes of struggling he

sighed and told me about his dream. "Ok, I'm coming with you," I said firmly. "No you're not, I am going alone!" He snapped. Then I turned around and bolted to the

Big House with Percy behind me but because I had a head start I got there before him. Just as Percy made his way to the Big House I had already told Chiron I want to

go with him, and he agreed happily. I gave a smug look as I stood with my arms crossed amused that I had had my way. "Fine!" he said, and then stormed off to go get

packed for the quest. I knew he would thank me afterwards, for saving his sorry butt.

 **PERCY P.O.V**

I can't believe it! The last thing I needed was for an opportunity for Annabeth to get hurt and now I had no choice but to go with her! Of course most of the time I owe

my life to Annabeth because she has saved me a countless amount of times from my good old friend, death. But if she died, I would never forgive myself, and neither

would Athena. In fact I'm sure she would send owls to haunt me for the rest of my life. We got packed and loaded the camp van, I just got my drivers licence so we

would be able to drive, to where, I have no idea. Before we left, we made a stop to Rachel's cave to she could give us a prophecy. As we walked to Rachel's Cave we

noticed that it was very decorated for a cave, in fact it did not even _look_ like a cave. The cave was painted entirely gold with a few silver polka dots here and there. The

Cave even had a door with a knocker with Rachel's name engraved in it! This made me wonder how much time did she have to do all this. We knocked on the door with

the fancy Rachel branded door knocker. "Come on it," she said. When we when inside my jaw dropped, there was green carpet and pictures that Rachel drew hung up

on the wall, lots of furniture and even a mini fridge! Rachel was working on her latest masterpiece when we walked in. "Oh, hey guys whats up?" She said casually. My

ADHD got the best of me and I was distracted by all the small details inside of the room and replied "Wow, Rachel you really did outdo yourself." She chuckled and said

"Glad you liked it, but something tells me you are not here to see my very fashionable cave," she replied. Annabeth elbowed me back to reality. "Ouch!" I complained

rubbing my side but then I realized why I came here and I told Rachel about my dream. "Hmmm very strange… oh great I hear a prophecy coming along." Quickly

Annabeth got out a notepad and pen in time before Rachel got possessed again from the oracle spirit and started spewing out a prophecy. 

_Daughter of Wisdom, Son of the Sea_

 _One of You Will Face, Insanity_

 _The Sea Lays Trapped in the Clutches of Madness_

 _The Key to Success is Conquering Fear_

 _Son of the Sea, Help is Near_

With that, Rachel returned back to normal and acted like nothing had happened a minute ago. My palms were sweaty and my breathing shaky, even though I had

received a prophecy before it was still creepy. I snapped quick out of my shock and looked at Annabeth, she looked a little shaken. "Hey you got it all written down?" I

asked her and she nodded. "Was it bad this time? Anything about death?" Rachel questioned. "Not death, but something about insanity," I replied wearily. "Well that

must be fun, I wish you guys good luck on your quest, _Do Not_ Die." "We won't, thanks Rachel," I replied. "Anytime," Rachel said. I grabbed the still-speechless

Annabeth by the hand and we exited.

 **ANNABETH P.O.V**

As Rachel had read out her prophecy, I quickly jotted everything down but the line saying one of us was going to go insane really worried me. I remember a few years

ago during the battle of the labyrinth, Chris Rodriguez who went insane in the labyrinth and I remembered how he looked, it was enough to break _Clairesse_ down in

tears, I could not afford that happening to Percy. If it was not for Dionysus (he was actually useful for once), he would have gone to the point where he probably would

have died, but he did not have him on the quest with us. Percy drove me out of my thoughts when he asked me: "Hey, are you ok?" He asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, just thinking if the gods would get angry at me for delaying the construction of Olympus," I lied. He grinned and said "I'm sure they would not mind, besides they

are probably too busy trying to get everything back to normal to bother about where they are sitting, except maybe Aphrodite." This made me chuckle despite my

uneasy feeling about the prophecy. "So any idea where to go?" I asked but I doubted he had a plan. Sure enough, it turned out that I was correct, but what's new?

When does that seaweed filled brain _ever_ have a plan? I thought for a few minutes and said "Ok so if Poseidon was near the London Clock Tower, then he should be

somewhere in London correct?" He nodded with agreement, "But to get to London, you have to fly and if we did that then Zeus would shoot me out of the sky," he

replied with a shudder. "Yes but I also know you can take a boat to London also," I said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Yeah but if you haven't noticed, we are in a _van,"_ he

said as if it never occurred to me. "Good observation, Seaweed Brain but we have mortal cash so we can _rent_ a boat, I know, we can drive today as far as we can to get

to the sea, then we can stay at a hotel and in the morning we can rent a boat for the week." I said, proud of my planning skills. "Good plan, though I hope we can

return the boat back to the owner _in one piece,"_ he said snickering. "Very true," I admitted. While Percy drove all day taking breaks in between to eat and stretch, I

found a hotel close to the boating docks where we could rent a boat. "Percy, which one is better, a smaller boat that comes with a built in washroom, and bedroom or

this other bigger boat that comes with a built in kitchen?" "Normally I would say the kitchen because you know… food, but we can do takeout from anywhere so I would

stick with the first option," he replied. "Ok, rented," I said. "Ok great, we are five minutes from the hotel, its reserved under Jackson I believe," he said. "Yes it is, you

check in while I empty the trunk," I instructed. After about 15 minutes, we had checked in, unpacked and gotten into bed; the room was spacious with two single beds,

a mini kitchen and a couch with a flat screen T.V but we were way too exhausted to watch T.V so we went to sleep. I wondered what tomorrow would bring us,

surprisingly we did not meet any trouble today, that might just be because like three quarters of the monsters in the world are in Tartarus after being killed in the Gaea

war. But knowing our luck, I knew that _something_ was going to happen.

 **PERCY P.O.V**

That night I had a dream that was very weird because unlike most demigod dreams where they give a hint about the future, this dream was about the past. I was on

the _Princess Andromeda_ again, I was on my mission to blow up Luke's ship but me and Beckendorf had got caught by one of Luke's goons. Then Charlie had said he

would distract them while I threw the Greek fire, my present self tried to scream to my past to stop but my voice did not work and I watched in horror as I blew up the

boat and I quickly retreated to the water, leaving Beckendorf in the Greek fire. Then the scene went black and I heard a raspy voice whispering to me, _Perseus Jackson,_

 _you had betrayed your friend, left him to die while all you did was hand Luke the sword, yet you get to live?_ I tried to tell the voice to shut up but I knew what it said

was correct. _Go home now, let me keep Poseidon, when did he ever help you anyways?_ My voice again started to work and I screamed at the voice to leave. It laughed

wickedly and whispered _then say goodbye to your mind and anything you desired, nothing will be spared._ Those were her last words and then my dreams changed to

my future, I was clasping my head and crumbling to the ground, leaving Annabeth crying out to me but I could not hear her. "No!"I screamed, then I jumped awake in

the hotel room, somebody was shaking my shoulder and calling my name. When I was fully awake, I realized my commotion had woken up Annabeth and now she was

looking at me with wide eyes, concerned. "Percy! Are you ok? You were screaming in your sleep!" she asked frantically. I rubbed my eyes and responded "Yeah I'm ok,

just a bad dream, sorry for waking you up." She relaxed a bit but still looked concerned, "That's ok, I was mostly just worried, Anything you want to talk to me about?"

she asked softly. I was NOT going to tell her my dream because I did not want her to worry about me, I'm not going to go all crazy and as much as I was guilty about

my friends who died for me, they did not die for nothing, the world was safe again. But still… its true that my fatal flaw is loyalty and I still sometimes wish that I could

have done something different that could have saved them. "Umm no it was not… not that important," I said. Thankfully she did not push me and went back to bed, "Ok

but remember, I am here for you Seaweed brain, if there is something bothering you, you can let me know," she said. "Yeah, thanks Wise Girl," I said but I knew I

would not tell her because I did not want her to become paranoid for me. "Anytime," she said, and soon enough she drifted off to sleep. I did not bother going back to

sleep because I did not need anymore of those crazy dreams, so I decided to go for a walk. I tiptoed out of the room, grabbed my coat and took a walk outside along

the boat docking places. I thought about the prophecy, I knew that me and Annabeth were part of it because of the line saying _daughter of Athena, Son of the Sea_ , I

also got a hunch that I would be the one going insane because of my dream, which was not reassuring at all. I wondered in which way the prophecy meant by insane.

Does it mean insane that I will take great risks that I have never taken before? After all that does then kinda make sense with the last line of conquering fear, or does it

mean that I am insane over Annabeth? Which I am and don't need a prophecy to tell me that, Or it could mean the insane as in mentally unstable insane which I hope

was _not_ because I like being sane thank you very much. The last two lines are also quite clear, I am going to face one of my fears, probably something about loyalty but

someone will be there to help so maybe another Olympian will come to help? The one line that does not make sense was the one about the sea being held by madness.

The sea is probably Poseidon but madness? Who could that be? Maybe it's not even another god, maybe it was just Poseidon fighting a war within, but I could not be

sure until it actually happened. I checked the time, shoot! It was 9:00! We have got to get going, so I rushed back to the hotel to get ready for our water adventure.


	4. Locking People Out

**Hey Everyone, Here is Chapter 4!**

 **For those of you wondering where my disclaimer is, its in the story summary so I won't have to write it out for each chapter.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **ANNABETH P.O.V**

That night, I had quite a scare. I was thinking about the prophecy and our voyage to London when I finally fell asleep in exhaustion.

It felt like I slept for only a few minutes before the sound of screaming woke me up. I sat up fast, adrenaline rushing through my

veins as I tried to detect the screaming through my disorientation. I realized the sound was coming from Percy who was tossing

and turning and screaming as if he was being tortured!. I then thought about the prophecy, one was us was going to go insane and

I quickly rushed by his side to shake him awake. After five more minutes of hearing him scream, he shot awake breathing heavily. I

was super freaked out and frantically asking him if he was ok, when he finally spoke, he told me it was just a bad dream. But I

could tell he was hiding something and I further pressed him for an answer. He denied me and I decided to drop it, he would tell

me when he was ready to, then I slipped back in bed but not before reassuring him that I was always willing to talk in case he later

did wanted to tell me. Then, slowly but surely, I went back to sleep. When I awoke, I noticed he was gone and to be honest, I

panicked a little. The rational part of my brain told me he probably went on a walk or something but the other not so rational part of

my brain started thinking of less optimistic ways. What if someone took him while I was asleep? What if he did go mad and ran

away? I shook these thoughts aside and waited for him to return. After about an hour he did eventually show up but in that hour I

really started to worry. When he came back I was both relieved and furious. Couldn't he bother to write a note or something?

 **PERCY P.O.V**

When I walked into the room, I saw Annabeth's face turn from worried, to relieved to furious and I thought: _Oh no, I'm doomed._ I

decided to go with a happy greeting: "Hey Annabeth, sorry I am a bit late, I was going to be back half an hour earlier." Somehow the

apology only made it worse, it made a glaring Annabeth go to a smack-across-the-back-of-the-head Annabeth and soon my

head was throbbing. "You're unbelievable!" she growled in anger. "Ok so maybe I should have come back an hour ago," I admitted.

This earned me another smack in the head, I was really getting tired of all this aggression, so was my head. "No you idiot! I don't

care what time you came back!" she shouted. Ok now I was really getting confused, then why was she angry if it was not for being

late? "I thought you left without me or… or you got hurt!" she said. I could tell she was trying to keep her face angry but I knew she

was going to break down, so before she did I brought her close to me (A very risky move when dealing with an angry Annabeth, by

the way.) and tried to comfort her. "Hey," I said softly, "We're demigods, our life is dangerous and you know that, but we can't let

that discourage us," I said calmly. "I know, its just I don't want to lose you again," she said, sniffling. She was talking about when

Hera had wiped me and Jason's memories and made us switch camps. Annabeth had been very upset and she and my mother

used to spend evenings crying about my disappearance. "That will never happen again, we will always stick together," I reassured

her. She then pulls away, wipes her tears and says "Sorry for all this, I don't know what came over me." "Its ok, its good to let it out

but now we need to go rent out the boat," I said looking at my watch. Oh Great, it was noon! We were supposed to be on the boat

and sail away at 10:00 and now we were late! We quickly packed and checked out of the hotel. Luckily because we had made a

reservation beforehand so we didn't have to stand in the long boat rental line. Soon we were on our adventure, sailing to London.

 **ANNABETH P.O.V**

Percy had no trouble steering the ship, with the will of his mind, he could do all the operations at the same time, we sped by

several other boats but obviously the mortals just saw a crew of people steering the boat instead of the boat magically steering

itself, thanks to the mist. By the evening, we were about halfway through our journey to London which was actually pretty good

knowing we started late. After a while I noticed Percy's face looked a little pale and he looked exhausted, I told him to go take a

break, he left after he put the ship on autopilot (I have absolutely NO idea how he put a manual boat on autopilot but it worked) and

then he went below the dock to rest. In less than 15 minutes, he was back up on deck. "Percy, I think the autopilot can hold a while,

you need to rest," I told him. "No, I'm fine, I can steer now," he insisted. He didn't look fine, his eyes were bloodshot, there were

dark circles under his eyes and he looked so exhausted that he could fall asleep any second. So why didn't he go to sleep? Then I

thought about the late night screaming in the hotel yesterday, maybe there was something more he was not telling me, and it was

enough to make him want to stay up all day. I needed to know what was going on but I knew if I asked him he would deny it, so I

decided to force him to go to sleep because he would pass out from exhaustion if he continued to steer . I grabbed him by the wrist

and started dragging him below deck, he was protesting but I didn't listen. "Annabeth, I'm telling you I am not tired! Just please let

me steer the ship," he said, almost pleading. I forced him in bed and said before leaving: "Don't think that when I leave you can

come back up, I will be watching," I said sounding like a mother grounding her child. Sure enough, he did not fight it anymore and

drifted off to sleep.

 **PERCY P.O.V**

Steering the ship really drained my energy, plus I was already tired because I did not sleep that much yesterday but I kept steering

because if I stopped I would find myself screaming over another bad dream and having to come up with a quick response to a

suspicious Annabeth. I tried to hide my exhaustion but sure enough, Annabeth had noticed and sent me off to sleep. I lay in bed but

as soon as I did, the memory of Beckendorf came to me, and I knew if I went to sleep, the dreams would haunt me again, so I went

back up to steer. Annabeth insisted I go to sleep but I said otherwise. I thought she was going to back off when she made a

surprising move. From out of the blue (which by the way is the best color of food), she grabbed my wrist and started pulling me

away, I tried to remain calm but I think my response end up sounding like I was going to be tortured instead of being sent to my

room but to me it was the same thing. _Don't worry, she will leave and you can get back up,_ I told myself but it was like she read my

mind and told me that she will be keeping an eye on me. So then I came up with another one of my genius plans, I could just sit in

my room for a few hours and pretend to be asleep but still be awake, that way I don't have to have bad dreams and I can take away

any suspicions Annabeth has about my sleeping issues. REALLY REALLY REALLY BAD PLAN! I actually ended up falling

asleep from exhaustion and my nightmares seemed to be getting worse. I was running towards the entrance of camp half blood for

the first time with Grover who I recently discovered was a satyr and my mom, with the Minotaur not behind. I tried to pull my mom

to safety but she could not enter because she was mortal. _Please no, not this again anything but this_ I thought, but I watched it

happen again in horror and despair as my helpless mother was grabbed by the Minotaur and in a flash of light she was gone.

"No!" I screamed, as a familiar raspy voice whispered in my ear, _I warned you to leave while you could! Now watch what I'll do to_

 _your mind_ , the voice said. Then I jolt awake shaking uncontrollably, I heard Annabeth call my name and come below deck. _No I_

 _can't do this, I can't talk about what happened,_ I bolted in the washroom and locked the door before she could even reach him.

"Percy?! Percy what's wrong! Don't keep it to yourself, you can tell me!" She was knocking on the door now and I could hear her

panicked voice. I felt a little guilty but if I talked now I would break down. I clasped the sink counter with both of my sweaty, clammy

hands. The sight of my mother getting taken by the Minotaur replayed over and over in my head, I was having trouble breathing

and my vision was blurry. I felt all my energy leave my and my knees betrayed me. As I fell to the hard ground, my head hit the sink

counter and pain roared through my head, the last thing I saw was the door open before everything went black.

* * *

 **Sorry about the cliffhanger,**

 **See you guys next week :)**


	5. We are in this together

**Hey Guys, Sorry I missed last week I was so busy, But without further talking: Chapter 5**

 **See you guys next week!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **ANNABETH P.O.V**

I almost had a heart attack. I leave him to sleep for one hour and I hear screaming, I rush downstairs to check on Percy and I see his face pale and his eyes wide as if

he has seen a ghost (what I mean to say is if a _mortal_ had seen a ghost for the first time). I make a start towards him but before I reach him he locks himself in the

washroom. This is NOT at all normal for Percy, and I was worried he had gone insane. I heard him scream "Mom!" and I knocked on the door and try to get him to open

the door but he did not. That left me with one choice, having being a former friend of a son of Hermes I knew how to pick a door open. I normally would have left a

person if they wanted to be alone but I was worried he might try to hurt himself if he really _had_ gone insane. The minute I opened the door my heart did a somersault in

my chest, Percy was lying on the ground unconscious and there was some blood gushing out of his forehead. I quickly ran to his bedside table where some first aid

supplies were kept and started wrapping his head and applying a lot of pressure on the area he was bleeding. I was surprised at myself for not collapsing beside him and

crying my eyes out but then I realized my emotions were not first priority and my brain was focused on saving Percy, but as soon as I got him in bed, the wall

separating my thoughts from my uttermost concentration broke and I sobbed and sobbed until my eyes were red and puffy from crying. When he awoke I was so

relieved but also very concerned. I prayed to every god in existence that he was not insane and sure enough, someone had listened to my prayer. 

**PERCY P.O.V**

Unlike the other dreams I have recently had, this one was not a nightmare, it was Grover. "Grover?" I called, "Hey Percy are you ok?" he asked. "Because I have never

sensed such fear in an empathy link ever before," he said. The empathy link! I totally forgot about it, it lets me reach out to Grover or him reach out to me like when I

was at Camp Jupiter and him and Annabeth were searching for me. I was going to deny it but I thought that it would be good for me to tell _someone_ and besides, I can't

deny it, the guy can literally sense my emotions. So I decided to tell him the entire story, including the recent dream about the Minotaur but I didn't dare to elaborate, I

just said "I had a dream about the Minotaur chasing us". He nodded and understood what I was talking about, he looked quite worried but he let me talk without

interruption and I greatly appreciated it. He didn't freak out about the news or ask me a million questions, he simply said "You should tell Annabeth. I know that when

both of you combine forces nothing can stop you, not even Tartarus," he advised. "Yeah but I'm afraid she will get paranoid that something is going to happen to me," I

said. "Honestly Percy, I think that _not_ telling her is going to worry her more than telling her," he replied. "I guess you are right," I admitted. "Hey Grover," I said,

"Yeah?", "Thanks man for reaching out to me, I dunno what I would have done," I said. "Anytime, now I guess I will end this dream and wake you up," he said. "Yes

please," I pleaded, and with that, my eyes fluttered open. I was lying in my bed, below deck. I had a bandage wrapped around my head which was hurting like crazy.

There was someone sitting to the right side of me squeezing my hand. I groaned and tried to sit up, I immediately regretted that decision as more pain shot up my

head. "Percy, be careful!" the voice beside me said and pushed me back into my bed. As my eyes readjusted I realized the person beside me was Annabeth and her

eyes were red and puffy, _great you made her cry,_ I thought bitterly to myself. "What happened?" I asked and I immediately regret asking because she looked even

more upset than she already was. But with a deep breath, she told me of my head injury, luckily it was not too serious but I felt bad for putting her through all the

trauma, she actually thought I had gone insane.! "I am so sorry that you had to see that," I said a little shaken, "I just couldn't talk, it was just-" I begun, but the words

stuck in my throat. "Its ok, you don't have to tell me," she said softly. "No, I want to because if I don't I'm going to lose my mind," I said while scolding myself for using

terrible word choice. Was I trying to freak her out? She deserved the truth better than anyone else because I had scared her like crazy with the washroom incident. I

took a deep breath and started to explain. As I talked I noticed her face expression turned from worried to just sad, she felt really bad for me. Finally, I got to the

Minotaur story and I knew I was going to have to elaborate on what happened because Annabeth was not there during the time I was attacked by the Minotaur. I

paused for a moment and gathering all my courage started to describe what happened. "When you told me to sleep, I was trying not to but I fell asleep from

exhaustion, I had a dream that I was 12 again and running from the Minotaur who was chasing us and my mom, she… she was trying to protect me and she ran to the

Minotaur to distract him and… and then the Minotaur grabbed her," I said. My lungs constricted and I knew that if I said anymore that I would break down, but I

continued. "Then he… he closed his fist around her and I thought she was going to die but I just stood there because I didn't know what to do, and… and in a flash she

was gone," I concluded. I could feel the tears dripping down my face and I thought to myself: _Wow, the second time hero of Olympus, the guy who was offered_

 _immortality was crying for his mom._ Annabeth grabbed both my hands and held them tenderly in hers. "Percy, I'm so sorry, if I knew what was wrong I wouldn't of

made you face anymore dreams," she said looking guilty. "It's not your fault, I should have told you earlier but I was afraid you might worry that I might go insane, but

I won't let that happen to myself," I said admittingly. "We are in this together, whatever happens to one of us the other should know because together nothing is

impossible," she said. I let loose a small smile and said "That's exactly what Grover told me," I replied. "Well then, nextime I need life advice I am turning to him," she

said teasing. "Hey, I can offer good advice too!" I said. "Maybe about how to talk to swordfish," she responded. "Excuse me but that very important information," I said.

And with that we both started laughing, gods it felt so good to laugh, especially after all the worry built up between us. Then sadly I had to break the moment of

happiness with an important question "Ok so I am guessing the auto pilot handled everything while I was out so how close are we?" I asked. "Umm in about an hour, we

will have to dock the boat. Then from there I got us a rental car and I will drive us to our hotel for the night and we leave early morning for about a five hour drive until

we reach London," she explained. "Hey why do you get to drive the car, I want to drive," I complained. "Uh no, you are still injured and need to rest, no car driving for

you," she said plainly. "Fine," I grumbled, "but I am going to steer the ship," I said and before she could protest, I was already an my feet. Bad idea! I felt nauseous and

I crumbled but Annabeth caught me before I could hit the floor. "Percy! You really are _insane_!" she shouted. "I know, but you happen to _date_ this insane guy," I said

grinning. I got up and after a few more attempts I was making my way to the ship to steer, it was a great hour at the sea!

* * *

 **I am sorry for some of the letters appearing on another line, i am not sure what happened but I am working on fixing it.**

 **I hope that despite this technical error you guys still enjoyed the story**

 **See you guys next week :)**


	6. Running Out of Rooms

**New Chapter!**

 **See you all next week!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **ANNABETH P.O.V**

It was nightfall and I was driving to our hotel, when I thought about everything Percy had revealed to me. I was worried about his well being because I knew these

dreams were slowly getting worse and worse and maybe it might be enough to drive him insane. But what confused me the most was why were these dreams

happening now? These weren't normal demigod dreams, they where memories. I was also confused with the split personality thing with Poseidon because we had

resolved the Roman/Greek problem and the Romans were now good friends with us. Also who is Lyssa? I have never heard of a goddess named Lyssa but it must be a

goddess because no demigod or mortal no matter how powerful could keep one of the big three hostage. As we pulled up to the hotel and got all our luggage unpacked,

I remembered that Percy was going to have to sleep which means he would be having really bad nightmares again. When we arrived and he glanced at the beds for a

second he also came to this realization and being able to see right through his disguise, I knew he was a little panicked. "Its ok Percy," I said pushing the beds closer to

each other, "You are close to me and if anything happens, I am right here," I reassured. He became more nervous and stepped back a bit, so I pulled him forward and

made him sit beside me. I cupped his face in my hands and made him look me in the eyes. "I am here for you no matter what, and if something is going on, don't keep

it to yourself," I told him because I wanted to be there to comfort him and make sure he didn't feel like he had to face these nightmares alone. He nodded to me looking

a little pale, I pushed him back in his bed but kept his hand in mine and watched him go to sleep. When I saw the steady breathing and slight drooling, I knew he was

asleep and shortly after, I fell asleep as well. I awoke to the sound of screaming and I got up to check on Percy. He was screaming in his sleep and I shook him awake.

He awoke with big terrified eyes and heavy breathing, then all of a sudden he clutched his head and started screaming "Nico!" He got up and attempted to open the

hotel door and make a run for it but I caught him in time. I dragged him back on the bed and he was thrashing like crazy. It hurt me a lot to see him like it but I was

glad I was there, if I did not stop him and he ran out he might have gotten hurt. I pinned him down to the bed as he continued to thrash violently but I was starting to

lose my grip on him. "Percy please snap out of it, it's just a dream" I pleaded, he paused for five seconds and continued screaming. _That's it!_ I thought to myself, _I need_

 _to make him see past his nightmare! He needs to realize he is perfectly fine in the real world!_ I clung both my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his, kissing

him. Slowly but surely he stopped thrashing and his breathing became much more even. As I continued to embrace him in a hug, I felt something wet land on my face, I

looked up to see Percy shedding a few tears. I pulled away from him and carefully lowered his head on my lap, stroking his messy black hair back. He was shaking as

tears continued to rolled down his face and it went on for a while. Besides today and the boat ride, I had never seen Percy cry before. We faced Tartarus together and

he was very brave the entire time, what could have happened to make the great Percy Jackson break down? Watching Percy feel so miserable and helpless, I felt as if

someone was continually stabbing at my heart with a knife. As he weeped I murmured softly to him and reassured him it was only a dream. "No, they are getting worse,

the bad nightmares are becoming visions that I can get during the day as well," he said shakily. My heart sunk, we had to end this problem before it got any worse, I

couldn't even imagine how he was dealing with all these dreams and visions. I decided I wouldn't push him to tell me because I knew it was already traumatizing

enough to deal with them, it must be very scary to talk about them. Sure enough though, he sat up, took a deep shaky breath and started to explain his dreams.

 **PERCY P.O.V**

When I went to sleep that night, the everyday nightmares I experienced not only got worse but also turned into daytime nightmares so there was no way for me to

avoid them. Bracing myself for the horrible nightmares that would engulf me, I eventually fell asleep. As much as I thought I was ready to face them, it turned out I was

not. I was with the hunters of Artemis again, going on a quest to find the goddess of the hunt, but more importantly, Annabeth. We were fighting the giant metal robot

that Hephaestus had built but we we not succeeding. Then Bianca bravely said she would go inside and stop it, but I knew as I watched the memory that she sacrificed

her life for us. Those were one of the moments I regretted to this day because I had not fulfilled Nico's promise and had started the suffering that the son of Hades had

faced and even to this day, Nico will deny saying that he is still angry with me but I believe he still has not fully forgiven me. But the dream was still not done with me,

to make it worse, the raspy voice started talking again. _She could have lived her life happily but because of YOU she died, leaving the other child of the underworld_

 _alone, forever. It should have been you Perseus Jackson who died._ I couldn't argue, that was exactly what I was thinking. As my brain tried to come up with a

comeback, the voice laughed loudly and finally said: _Don't worry, as you approach to me your suffering will be as equally as painful as death, or even more, get used to_

 _having dreams not only at night but also morning,_ then more evil laughter and I awoke. I sat up breathing hard as purple dots danced in my eyes, Annabeth was calling

my name and shaking me but before I could respond, something strange happened. Just like the creepy voice had said, I started getting day visions as well. Only one

minute from my dream I was sucked in for a vision, but this time I was awake instead of asleep. It was after saving Artemis and Annabeth, me and Nico were standing

together at the dining pavilion as I explained to him how Bianca had died saving us. _No, Please not this again, I need to get out of here!_ Half of myself was in the vision

and the other half somewhat aware of my surroundings in the hotel, I felt the need to run out of the hotel and run and run until I could not anymore, it would be much

better than suffering from this pain again, but the little rational part of me told me that was not a solution to get out of the dream but when Nico spoke, the little bit of

rational part I had left vanished. "You promised that you would protect her," he said. I felt agony all over again as if the incident had just happened. I made a run for

the hotel door but before I could leave, somebody grabbed my hand and pinned me onto the bed. The vision progressed getting worse and worse, "I shouldn't have

trusted you, you lied to me," Nico said as his voice broke. I felt dread and misery and I wanted to run away and forget these dreams but as I tried to head for the door,

someone was holding me back. ""Percy please snap out of it, it's just a dream" someone pleaded, and I realized it was Annabeth. My behavior had probably freaked her

out and I was annoyed with myself for getting worked out about a dream but then Nico said the one line that made me lose control of any other awareness of the hotel

room. "I hate you! I wish you were dead!" Nico said screaming. The one thought that I was trying to forget was the idea of me dying instead of all those others who

sacrificed their lives for me and now I felt nothing but extreme guilt. I wanted to scream and run until I collapsed so I fought the force that was keeping me down and I

could feel it weakening and as I was just about to get out of the grip and run, but then a miracle happened. I felt someone cling to me and felt a kiss pressed to my lips.

 _It's Annabeth_ my mind told me and slowly I became aware of my hotel surroundings and slowly the dream faded away until I was just in the hotel room. I couldn't take

all the stress and I broke down in tears, this was getting really embarrassing. I cried two times in a row in just two days! The last time I had cried was when I was 12

and my mom was somewhere in the underworld so crying like this could really ruin my reputation but I did nothing to stop the tears rolling down my face. I cried

uncontrollably for a good 15 minutes while Annabeth tried to comfort me. Finally I emerged from the ball I was curled up in and started telling Annabeth what happened

in my dream feeling completely miserable. I explained to her that the reason I started screaming again when I awoke from the nightmare was because I get day time

dreams as well now. Then I started to describe the dreams to her. "The first dream was during the quest we were saving you and Artemis, we faced a metal robot that

was built by Hephaestus, Bianca went inside it to stop it, but… but she never came out," I concluded looking down at the floor. I felt a hand on my shoulder as Annabeth

spoke: "Percy, none of that is your fault, she decided that she would take it on and she did, she even told you that she doesn't blame you for her death." "I know but I

still feel guilty that I had broke my promise to Nico, my day dream was about me telling him his sister died… and he told me… he told me he hated me because I broke

his promise," I said. I could feel a few loose tears traveling down my face but I wiped them away. "Maybe… maybe I should have died instead of Beckendorf, Bianca or

anyone else, it's not fair I get to live and they sacrificed their life," I said quietly. _Great, now she'll think that you are suicidal or something_ I said, mentally scolding

myself. Then she did something that surprised me. She pushed me back so I lay flat on the mattress, then she pinned my arms down and brought her face down to

mine so we were an inch from touching foreheads. I admit I was a little surprised so I had let out a small scream. She looked into my green eyes intensely with her

stormy grey ones and said: "Don't you dare talk like that! You can't leave me because you promised we would be together always!" she said shakily and continued, "All

those people sacrificed for _you_ and if you die that means that they sacrificed their lives for nothing," she finished. She then realized she was in my face so she moved

back but she still had the same intense look in her eyes like she was not joking around. But behind those eyes, I could see a look of serious worry as well. I thought

about what she said as she was right, if I died then what would all those others who died for me think? They wouldn't then have died in honor, they would have died

for no good reason. Not to mention, what would happen with Annabeth if I died, I thought about how she already lost be for a long time when my memory was erased

and I was gone to Camp Jupiter so how would she feel if I was gone forever? Then again, if I had gone back in time and saved all those other people and sacrificed my

own life then they would have been alive or take Luke's place so he could live and be with Annabeth because I knew that she originally had a crush on him. I decided to

turn away from Annabeth to ponder these thoughts because I was afraid she might be able to read my facial expressions. "Percy?" she asked. _Great! Now by turning_

 _away from her you made her even more suspicious_ I said to myself bitterly. I had to come up with something quick so I blurted out the first thing that came to my

mind: "So much for being able to share my thoughts," I said still having my head turned. _You idiot! Why did you say that! She just saved you from a nightmare and you_

 _go yelling that to her!_ I immediately regret saying that and felt a little guilty but really, it would be nice for me to tell her something and not have her freak out over it.

"Oh my gods, Percy I'm so sorry! I should have been more nice, you just woke up for a nightmare. I… p-promise I won't do that again, so sorry I should have thought

about what I was saying…" She kept rambling on and on, I turned to face her I saw that she was on the verge of tears so to make her shut up I leaned in and kissed

her. When I pulled away she said "Percy, I'm-" I cut her off by putting a finger to her lips. "Shh… No. You helped me get over a big regret, I shouldn't have snapped at

you like that," I said. "I know but I should have said it calmly, you did after all just wake up from a nightmare and a vision," she admitted. "That's ok and don't worry, I

will still share my dreams with you, it helps me anyway to talk about it to someone," I said. I reached up to my forehead and wiped away some sweat and then I

realized my shirt was soaked with it so I excused myself to go put a clean one on. I slipped the sweaty one off and opened my suitcase to find it only being filled with

toiletries. _Huh? Where did my clothes go? Shoot! I must have left them in the other hotel!_ I thought to myself. So I washed the older shirt and hung it to dry, I guess I

was going to have to go clothes shopping tomorrow. I walked towards Annabeth and then felt a blush creep up my neck when I realized that I had no shirt on. When I

reached my bed, I saw Annabeth raise an eyebrow. "What?!" I asked self consciously. "Where is your shirt?," she asked. "I may or may have not left my clothes in the

other hotel," I said feeling stupid. "Wow you really are a Seaweed Brain!" she answered. "Whatever," I said coolly and checked the time. It was nearly 7:00 a.m so I just

watched some T.V until checkout. Annabeth leaned at my side and I felt her blond curls tickle against my bare shoulder. I enjoyed what little time I had to take a break

because tomorrow we would reach London and freeing my dad from someone named Lyssa won't be as peaceful.

* * *

 **For some reason, these past two chapters have some words that are formatted wrong but on my screen they look fine, I am not sure how I can fix it**

 **but if someone knows how to could they please review so I may fix it, thanks again for your patience.**

 **See you all next week :)**


	7. Jumping Out of Cars

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **PERCY P.O.V**

After watching the boring news for a while, it was time to checkout so we grabbed our stuff and before we left Annabeth made sure I

double checked everything so that I wouldn't end up leaving my toothbrush behind. We then headed to a nearby clothing store and

went shopping. At first we started arguing over which ones I should get but then after a lot of negotiation, I let her pick one pair of

pants and a shirt but I get to pick the rest, in the end we decided to get an extra pair of pants and shirt because we both really liked

them. After the shopping mayhem was competed, we stopped at the nearest coffee shop to get some coffee before finally hitting the

road to our long journey. "Can I drive this time?" I asked seeing how I only got to drive the car once. "Nope!" she said beating me to

the driver's seat and starting the car. I was in no mood to argue and besides, I was so tired that I would probably get us into an

accident. I grumbled but I slumped in the passenger seat putting my face in my hands and sighing deeply. She flashed me a

worried look and opened her mouth to say something but decided against it and kept driving. This was going to be one long day.

One hour through our drive my head all of a sudden my head started pounding and I felt a cold shiver down my spine, the last time

I felt this was when I was having a vision and a few seconds later I realized it was vision time. I was in Alaska again, on my quest

with Hazel and Frank to free Thanatos. _Oh no, this is going to be a vision of the musk!_ I thought frantically to myself. _I gotta get out_

 _of here, Now!_ The part of me still anchored to the real world started pleading with Annabeth: "Stop the car!" She looked at me

horrified and this time I screamed louder: "Annabeth hurry! Stop the car!" But I knew she would not stop the car in time so I did the

craziest thing ever. I jumped out of the car while it was still moving at high speed, trying to pull over and landed hard on my

stomach. I felt a jolt of pain in my chest and I started tumbling crazily onto the hard asphalt. "Percy!" Annabeth screamed as I

heard the car screech to a stop. My vision progressed, I took a wrong step and fell in the musk, unlike normal water which I could

breathe, this stuff was not breathable. I knew what was coming next and I stood up and started to run as fast as I could with hope

that I could somehow escape the vision I was seeing. My lungs and chest roared with pain and I took a quick glance at my chest.

My new shirt was almost entirely ripped to shreds and there was a big gash on my bare chest with blood oozing out but despite my

pain I was determined to keep running. And then it happened. One of my worst fears was me drowning in water and sure enough I

started to slowly suffocate as the musk filled my lungs. As I continued to run up the hill, I felt as if my lungs were about to burst, I

couldn't breathe properly anymore. _It's Ok. Remember? Hazel will rescue you now,_ I thought to myself but minutes passed in my

vision and Hazel did not come to save me. I started freaking out big time as I saw myself in the vision thrash and trying desperately

to escape and the horror of watching my fear come true caused me to hyperventilate. I felt someone approaching me at full speed

but I could no longer run, a hand grabbed me and I fought it but due to my lack of oxygen, I crumbled to the ground. I now lay on the

grass thrashing as someone tried to comfort me and I realized it was Annabeth but despite her comforting presence, the horrors I

saw in my dreamed caused me to scream and thrash even more violently. I was so close to escaping the musk using all the

strength I had left but I failed and I sunk to the bottom of it. My lips were blue and I whispered in a very hoarse voice: "Please,"

before becoming lifeless and limp. My vision slowly faded away and I was in the real world again. My heart was pounding hard

and my lungs tried to take in as much oxygen as possible. I started screaming and kicking off remembering what I had just saw as

Annabeth tried to restrain me but eventually my body couldn't take anymore stress and shut down leaving me slowly slipping in

darkness.

 **ANNABETH P.O.V**

I knew something was wrong as soon as he sat down in the passenger seat. He looked a little … off. He would usually argue until

he won the argument or end off this some sarcastic remark, but he sat down without a fight and held his face in his hands. I knew

he was probably tired because every time he tries to sleep he wakes up screaming but still, he was acting very strange. But when

he tensed up all of a sudden and grabbed his head, I knew something bad was about to happen. "Stop the car!" Percy screamed.

My mind was working furiously to find the reason why he was telling me to stop the car but he screamed louder: "Annabeth hurry!

Stop the car!" I snapped out of my trance and tried to pull to the side as quickly as possible but before I could make it, Percy did

something insane. He jumped out of the car while it was moving 180 km/h and fell hard on his stomach and continued to tumble.

"Percy!" I screamed, afraid he may have got injured badly. As I screeched the car to a stop, he got up and started running up the

hill. I started running after him all while telling him to stop. Sure enough I was able to catch up to him and grab ahold of his wrist, he

was hyperventilating. Minutes after I grabbed him he fell on his knees and lay on the grass, his entire body trembling in fear and

his seagreen eyes were cloudy, probably because he was trapped in a vision. I sat by his side and told him to ignore the vision, it

wasn't real and that he was perfectly safe. Shortly after, I saw the cloudiness in his eyes disappear and he slowly came back to the

grassy hill. Only then I watched as he realized the horrors of what he saw and started kicking off and screaming and all I could do

was restrain him so he wouldn't get himself hurt and he couldn't take it no longer and slipped into unconsciousness. It hurt me to

see him like this, to have to go unconscious to finally rest and escape the nightmares and visions that haunted him. But I put those

thoughts aside and remembered the moment we were in. His ripped shirt was stained with crimson red blood and he had many

cuts and bruises from his daredevil jump out the car. I carried him to the car and carefully placed him in the backseat before

booking the nearest hotel and driving off. Then it hit me, if I went inside with a beaten up Percy, people may think I am a kidnapper

or something. I prayed to the gods that the mist would conceal our actual presence. Sure enough, the mist worked but made things

very strange. This little girl came up to me and said: "Can I pet your puppy?" I was confused for a second but then I figured the mist

made Percy look like a puppy instead of an unconscious teenager. _Very Funny Hecate,_ I thought to myself. "Sorry, but he is afraid

of people," I replied, not wanting the little girl to pet Percy as that would be very awkward considering that I could see who he really

was. The girl looked disappointed but left. I managed to lug him in the room and gently placed him on the bed. His wounds where

critical condition enough to use my immediate attention and I started cleaning out the wounds with nectar and wrapped them up in

bandages. I sat by his side, prepared for what trauma would happen as soon as he awoke because he had still to recover from the

vision he saw, and if it was bad enough for him to jump out of a car and injure himself badly then he would definitely need me

there to comfort him. After all, that's all I could do, it made me frustrated that I could not do anything to stop the dreams from

occurring, all I could do is try to comfort him because unlike any other fight we have been through, this one was a battle inside him

that no one else could help with. It was a solo quest, a battle of the mind.

* * *

 **All of you now must be thinking "Oh,** _ **thats why**_ **the story is called The Battle of the Mind!"**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed this weeks chapter :)**

 **I have been so busy lately, sadly I won't be able to update next week :(**


	8. Good Morning and Cheesiness

**Hey guys! It's been forever! I am sorry I have been so busy lately but no more waiting, here is Chapter 8. Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **PERCY P.O.V**

I was relieved that I did not get another nightmare during my time being unconscious, but instead I got a dream with my dad in it.

He looked very aged, like he had aged 50 years after I had last seen him in my dreams, gods tend to look that way when they are

under a lot of stress or are very tired, and from the grim expression on his face I knew this dream would be nothing but bad news.

"Son, as I sit here locked up far away from the sea my powers grow weak and weak, if you don't come soon and defeat Lyssa than I

may fade away just as the God of the Wild, Pan did." Ok, so most of the time my dad was not there when I needed him to be, but

that's just life, he is a god and he is busy, still out of all the gods and goddess I believe he may be one of the best because he is

proud to be my father and so I will continue to make him proud. "Dad, we are almost in London, but where are you to be exact?" "I

am inside the Big Ben, Perseus, you must hurry, Lyssa is-" His word where cut off as he turned into half of Poseidon and half

Neptune again and started to scream and with that, I awoke. "Annabeth! We have to get to the Big Ben!" I said getting up, and I

immediately regret it. Pain shot up threw my chest and I remembered what had happened the previous day as Annabeth caught

me before my knees gave away and pushed me back onto the bed I was lying on. Suddenly so many questions were going on in

my head of what had happened. "Where are we? How long was I out? What happened? Are we in London?" I asked as more and

more questions filled my head. "Shhh," she said holding up a finger to my lip. "We are two hours away from London in a hotel, you

were not out too long but you got injured bad so you are going to have to rest before you go anywhere," she said. "I am fine," I said

protesting and to prove my point I tried to sit up but my actions did not prove my words and pain erupted once again and I yelped.

"You idiot!" she yelled pushing me back for like the third time, shaking her head in disapproval. "What am I ever going to do with

you," she muttered. "But I am your idiot," I replied. She rolled her eyes and I saw a small smile creep up her face but was quickly

replaced with a worried look. She then walked across the room and took some supplies out of her suitcase and came back with

nectar, ambrosia and bandages. "I am going to have to change your bandages," she said looking at me sympathetically knowing it

was going to hurt. I nodded and said, "Do what you have to do." She sat beside me and assured me it was going to be quick. She

started taking off my blood soaked bandages when the pain started. My chest felt as if there were highly acidic chemicals dropped

on me and was slowly burning my skin, I clenched my fists together and felt my nails digging in my palm. I felt a scream rising in my

throat but refused to let it out, my eyes were watering as I fought back tears of pain and I thought my teeth were going to shatter

because I was clenching them together hard . Annabeth had noticed this and said : "I am almost done Seaweed Brain, just hold on

for a few seconds," she said as she hurriedly started wrapping new bandages around my wounds. Finally after what felt like hours

but was actually minutes she was finished wrapping my wounds. I let out a deep sigh of relief that the pain was now much more

bearable than a minute before, causing Annabeth to shoot me another worried look. She then sat closer to me, slipped her hand in

mine and whispered in my ear: "I thought you were a goner Seaweed Brain," confused I asked, "What do you mean?" "You literally

jumped out of a car while it was at full speed" she exclaimed. "Yeah, umm about that… I had a really terrible vision," I said looking

down at my feet. My reply was followed by a moment of silence and I couldn't take it anymore being the ADHD demigod I was so I

looked up at Annabeth. I saw her mind furiously working away to figure out what the dream it could have been and judging by her

expression, it looked like she wanted to ask me but she knew it was something that would be very hard to talk about. _Heck Yeah! I_

 _reenacted a daredevil to escape my dream!_ I thought to myself. But being the guy I am, I decided to tell her. "I was in Alaska with

Hazel and Frank again on our quest to free Thanatos, back when I was still staying at Camp Jupiter," I started. I couldn't help but

notice her face turn a slight bit sour when I said Camp Jupiter, I guess she still did not think too fondly of that place but she knew

that the two camps were definitely friends but I knew that she spend almost her entire life at Camp Half Blood so nothing could be

better than home. She nodded grimly signing me to continue. "I took a wrong step and fell into this strange liquid; unlike other fluids

in which I could breathe them in, I couldn't with the musk. I attempted to take a breath and ended up inhaling the stuff, I started

struggling to get oxygen and I slowly drifted lower and lower. Hazel managed to save me just in time before I drowned but in this

version she didn't get me in time. My body shut down as I reached the bottom, my lips where blue and I kept pleading for help and

then…" I faltered, "and then my body became lifeless and limp; I died," I finished, suddenly finding a high interest in my bed sheets.

She tilted my head up so I was looking straight into her intense grey eyes. I could basically feel those eyes scanning my face and

for once in a very long time, I left my expression unguarded. She then gently pulled me into a light hug (not too tight or my chest

would hurt a lot) and rested her head on my shoulder. Her hands rested on my bare back and she spoke: "It's ok we are going to

defeat Lyssa and save your dad and then you and me are going on a fancy date." I couldn't help but smile at that, no matter what

circumstances we were currently in, nothing was better than being with Annabeth, even if that meant being injured and sleep

deprived. One of her hands slipped down and touched the small of my back sending a few shivers up my spine. That used to be

the very spot my Achilles Heel was located from my bath in the River Styx but was soon lost when I walked in the Tiber River back

at Camp Jupiter; but the spot was special still to the both of us because she was the very thing making me want to stay mortal, she

always had my back and that would never change, not in a million years. "Lyssa _will_ go down because we are together, and

together nothing can stop us," she said. "Now look who is being cheesy," I retorted. "Oh shut up Seaweed Brain! We both know I

am right" she replied, grinning. "Yup," I agreed, "Together Forever."

* * *

 **Yeah sorry about taking forever, but I can't say the chapters will come out weekly anymore, I am fasting so my brain does**

 **not work properly but I promise you next chapter they will finally meet Lyssa. Till then, Turtle Girl Out.**


End file.
